zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Sapphire the Kelpie
Sapphire the Kelpie (サファイアー ・ザ ・ケルピエ Safaiaa za Kerupie) is a fan character for the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is a 24 year old anthropomorphic female kelpie, the younger sister of Garnett and Umber and the elder sister of Payne, Sepia, Shamrock, Ghost, Pine and Azure. She is also the speed member of Team Scales. Basic Information Basic Stats Name: '''Sapphire the Kelpie (real name: Sapphire Mythos) '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''24 '''Species: Mythsetian Kelpie 'Affiliations: 'House of Mythos Physical Description Sapphire is a mermaid-like shark creature with a long fish tail encompassing her lower body. When on land, her tail reverts into legs and a dress she wears. She has gills on her neck so she can breath underwater, but can survive on land. She has webbed hand, bright red eyes, light blue skin with shark fins and long bright blue, wavy hair. Personality Sapphire is very much a go with the flow kind of person, but easily breaks this should the safety of her family become threatened. She thinks things through before doing anything and acts with the utmost grace. She has a strong motherly instinct towards her young siblings, mainly to her sister, whom she is very protective of. Relationships *Mythos (ancestor) *Hydra (father) *Adalinda (mother) *Azreal (uncle) *Garnett and Umber (older brothers) *Payne, Sepia, Ghost and Pine (younger brothers) *Shamrock and Azure (younger sisters) *Kuwaga (future husband) *Kabuto (future brother-in-law) *Scarab and Mako (future sons) *Sela (future daughter) *Atlas and Hercules (future nephews) Sapphire cares very much for her siblings, with the exception of Garnett, whom she harbors an immense hatred for. This was a result of Garnett ruthless setting Shamrock on fire, whom, along with Azure, Sapphire has become very protective of since. This hatred is so strong that she is willing to kill him to protect her family, but does not do this because she knows he will simply rise up again. Despite this hate, Sapphire is a very loving individual land quite wise and graceful. Abilities As a kelpie, Sapphire can breath underwater and swim at an incredible speed. She is also capable of changing from a sea form to a land form - from tail to legs - when going in and out of water. As a member of the Mythos family, Sapphire is the embodiment of the element of water. She is capable of creating water from anywhere as long as there is enough moisture present and can unleash power jets of water. She can also manipulate anything that has water in it, not necessarily a liquid substance, just so long as water is present in it. Despite this, she cannot control ice or any crystalline form of water. Background Born into the Mythos family, Sapphire is the third oldest of her siblings. Her main reason for serving Garnett is purely out of blackmail, as he threatened to harm their sisters, Shamrock and Azure, if Sapphire did not stay loyal. Prior to this, Sapphire had expressed her desire to leave much like Azure did, but to stop her, Garnett threatened Shamrock and set her on fire as an example of what would happen should they try to betray him. Though she recovered, Shamrock was left emotionally scarred and the event prompted Sapphire to stay for the sake of the safety of her siblings. Alternate Future A future version of Sapphire is mentioned by Z as having been forced to flee the continent along with Shamrock after Iblis' flames engulfed the land, making it hard for them to live in the environment. Gallery sonic_logo__sapphire_the_kelpie_by_zephyros_phoenix-d4l0kdg.png|Sapphire's logo. team_scales_by_zephyros_phoenix-d4l0spb.jpg|Sapphire as a member of Team Scales. Sapphire mythos by zephyros phoenix-d4mu7jg.png|Sapphire Mythos Trivia *Sapphire is named after the color of the same name. *Sapphire and her family's elemental powers are based on the Guardian Spirits. **She is based on character, Hylia. *She looks more like a mermaid or shark than a kelpie. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:Fan Characters Category:A to Z Category:Animals Category:Mythos Family Category:Team Scales